Nikaido Ren
Summary Nikaido Ren, also known as The Watchman, is the captain of the Heavenly Wolves, a Chinese mercenary group and currently one of Katahara Metsudo's Bodyguards. He represented Byakuya News during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, after stealing the affiliated fighter position under Toyo Electric Co.'s orders. Ren is a decidedly narcissistic person with a firm belief in his own strength. He is deceptively forceful and willing to use lethal force to maintain order. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Nikaido Ren, The Watchman Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: 24-26 Classification: Human, Heir of Heavenly Wolf Fist, Former Fighter for Byakuya News, Bodyguard for Katahara Metsudo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery (Heavenly Wolves are expert at various weaponry), Electricity Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement with Tasers, Sleep Manipulation (Capable of putting other people to sleep using special assassination needle), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing other people with limited range), Sound Manipulation, Shockwave Generation and Air Manipulation (Capable of releasing compressed air from his hand which when hit, makes the opponent instinctively stop their movements) and Mind Manipulation (Capable of inducing hypnosis with his magical spell) Attack Potency: Building level (Managed to barely damage Kiryu and capable of fighting Masaki) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Capable of barely keeping up with Fallen Demon Kiryu) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Building Class (Sent Kiryu flying with Fa Jin strike) Durability: Building level (Took hits from casual Kiryu) Stamina: Very high. Was able to fight after his arm was completely destroyed by Kiryu's Rakshasa's Palm. Range: 1.5 meters. His sensory and his range with Qilong is this long. Standard Equipment: Customized Taser and Assassination Needle Intelligence: Above Average. He is an expert assassin and user of Heavenly Wolf Fist, a style used by assassins to win against Japanese in World War II. He is so good that he can use Qilong in combat, when normally it can't be even used in practice. Weaknesses: Overly narcissistic at times though this isn't the case anymore in Kengan Omega. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heavenly Wolf Fist:' Nikaido Ren uses a lost Japanese-style Chinese martial art. He mastered this so much that he easily defeated Takemoto Hisayasu who was hailed as "God of War". **'Guang Da:' A different name for fa jin in the Heavenly Wolf Fist style. Ren attacks the opponent with fa jin strikes. **'Lan:' Ren launches a flurry of rapid fa jin strikes at his opponent. **'Last-Ditch Kick Up:' While in a supine position, Ren launches himself upwards with a powerful kick. **'Secret Technique: Qilong:' The mysterious secret technique is a three step technique, reputedly impossible to pull off even while sparring. ***'Xu:' The first step of Qilong, Ren compresses air within his palms before releasing it all at once when his target is within range. All those exposed to the "blast" within the 1.5 metre range will instinctively stop moving for a moment. ***'Huan:' The second step of Qilong, Ren whispers a secret "spell" into their ears while their complete attention is directed to their hearing. This is a form of instantaneous hypnosis. ***'Guang:' The third step of Qilong, Ren attacks the now defenceless opponent with a fa jin strike. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Assassins Category:Narcissists Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Needle Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8